Por amor
by Suzaku-koi
Summary: Capítulo 3 UP... Algo no está bien... eso lo sabe el más joven de los caballeros, que será? ADVERTENCIA Shonen ai... disfruten XD y por favor, dejen review!!!
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.  
  
Es imposible, pero no podían negarlo. El día tan temido, había llegado. el tiempo en el que padre e hija midieran fuerzas por el dominio de la tierra. Me refiero, por supuesto, a los caballeros de Athena contra Zeus. Pero no voy a contar toda la historia, es inútil el contar algo que nunca fue, ya que más que batalla, sirvió para unir dos corazones que sufrían en silencio, por un amor que consideraban imposible, culposo, pecaminoso. Y es que era tan doloroso, eran tan crueles sus lamentos, que los mismos dioses pidieron intervenir, aun cuando supieran que se adentraban a los dominios de la diosa guerrera. Tantos y tan tormentosos eran sus sollozos, sus súplicas, sus ruegos, tan amargos, no podían pasar desapercibidos ni mucho menos por Eros, que cada día sentía más pesada aquello que consideraba su responsabilidad. No. Esto debía acabar y terminaría ahora. Decidido, habló con la hermosa Venus, su madre (si ya habrán adivinado por que no la llamé Afrodita ¬¬U), quien entendiendo la complejidad de la situación, causó una pequeña confusión, que terminó en guerra contra la tierra, y es que, para que mentirnos. Todas las cruentas batallas que la humanidad ha tenido que padecer, ha sido a causa de pequeños malentendidos, nunca hablados a tiempo. esto lo sabía Venus muy bien.  
  
Pero sigamos en la historia. Los caballeros, por consejo de Nikke, diosa de la victoria, deciden aceptar la invitación de Mercurio y entran al Olimpo, lugar de dioses. Una batalla en la tierra con los poderes titánicos de estos seres, sería simplemente mortal para la misma. Y aún cuando se les fuese prohibida la entrada a humanos, por ésta ocasión, única y exclusivamente, los 5 santos de bronce se les permite pasar junto con su diosa protectora.  
  
Así que éste es el olimpo. vaya, si no lo hubiera visto, nunca lo hubiera creído - Seiya se veía realmente felíz, corriendo como un pequeño por lo que parecía una pradera llena de flores. Por favor Seiya tranquilo - pidió en vano Shiryu.- Recuerda que estamos en territorio enemigo. No sabemos cuando nos vayan a atacar o. Te equivocas Shiryu. Los dioses somos muy orgullosos como para atacar por la espalda. Es muy serio todo éste asunto. Pero hasta que no hable con papá y se decida algo en el consejo de dioses, no se puede hacer nada, más que esperar. Ves Shiryu? La misma Sahori acaba de decirlo. De nada sirve preocuparnos en vano. Mas bien, disfrutemos del espectáculo, que ningún otro mortal podrá contemplar jamás. ahhhhhh. - decía Seiya mientras se tumbaba entre el pastizal. - tanta paz. lugar de dioses, al fin y al cabo. Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación, Athena.  
  
Todos toman posición de ataque. Hermes parece divertido. Los humanos siempre son así de temerosos? Bueno, no podía culparlos, estaban a entrada de una posible guerra, y en territorio enemigo.  
  
Ya empezó el consejo Hermes? Vengo a decirte que está a punto de dar inicio. - y cuando los caballeros se disponían a seguir a su diosa - no obstante, mortales no tienen voz ni voto, ni pueden acompañarla, señora mía. Insisto en que deban esperar en éste lugar hasta que el consejo haya terminado. Pero que has dicho? Tanto camino para nada? Somos los caballeros de Atenea, y no vamos a permitir que se vaya a algún lado. Seiya tiene razón. Además para qué nos dejaron entrar si era para perder el tiempo? - Fénix lucía realmente furioso. No podemos dejar a Athena sola. Si ella entra nos gustaría participar, como habitantes de la tierra. - Shiryu trataba de sonar lo más razonable posible. Estoy de acuerdo con todos. Si nos dejaron entrar, sería para algo no? No nos salgan con protocolos, y explícanos de una vez por todas de qué se trata todo este asunto?  
  
Todos los caballeros estaban extrañados, furiosos meno uno. Andrómeda lucía calmado. Su cadena, no mostraba ningún tipo de hostilidad. Sabía que Athena no estaría bien, pero necesitaba estar seguro:  
  
Señor. Nos promete que nada le pasará a Athena, nadie levantará su mano contra ella, mientras esté dentro de esos aposentos. Respetarán su vida, y luego del consejo, sea cual sea el fallo nos dejarán ir en paz con nuestra diosa hasta tomar nuestra decisión?  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos. Nadie, ni siquiera Ikki, imaginaba que Shun saliera con tal discurso. Hermes estaba más que sorprendido, ni hablar de la diosa, que empezaba a pensar cuán orgullosa se sentía de sus caballeros, que siempre se preocupaban y cuidaban de ella.  
  
Shun, no creo que. No. Está bien Athena. Si de algo les sirve caballeros, les doy mi palabra de que tan pronto termine el consejo, podrán regresar a su hogar, todos, sanos y salvos. Y si me permiten agregar, vivos. Su diosa está en buenas manos. Eso si. Deben prometerme que no se moverán de éste sitio. Están en zona de tolerancia. Si llegasen a cruzar más allá de lo que cubra ésta pradera, serán considerados intrusos del olimpo y como tal castigados, y ni siquiera Athena podrá hacer algo por ellos, entendido?  
  
Todos los caballeros asintieron, algunos con menos ganas que otros, en especial cierta fierecilla de fuego que no le gustaba que le impusieran órdenes. Y fue así como los caballeros vieron cómo su diosa, la que siempre cuidaba de ellos, desaparecía junto con el hombre de pies alados, de quién se decía, era el más rápido en todo el universo. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Había pasado una eternidad para Seiya. Bueno. en verdad, sólo 10 minutos desde que Hermes se llevara a Sahori a quién sabe dónde para quién sabe qué cosas hacer. Lo que tenía en claro, es que de eso se define el destino de la tierra y sus habitantes y de que si no trataba de controlarse, enloquecería sin remedio. Pero es que se sentía angustiado. Sin poder cuidar a su diosa. Su espíritu hiperactivo no le dejaba estarse en un solo sitio. Y que tal que el susodicho consejo (aahhh. ve que si estaba poniendo atención :P) duraba días, horas, semanas, años? Morirían de hambre? Sus ojos empezaron a vagar por todo el lugar, hasta que empezó a observar a Shun. Empezarían a comersen unos a otros? Si. ya se. Seiya ha visto demasiada televisión ^^U, pero uno nunca sabe. si no, pregúntenlen a los pasajeros del avión en la película ALIVE. La verdad es que Shun parecía el más tierno de todos, ummm. a qué sabrá? Y entonces, sintió una mirada devoradora, que le respondía que sería el último a quién pensaría atacar.jejejeje. Demasiada televisión, Seiya, se reprochaba mentalmente.  
  
Ikki sólo se quedaba ahí, quieto. Observando, preparándose como siempre para lo peor. No es que sea del tipo de los pesimista. eeee. ummm. ahhh. está bien, es pesimista, y qué? Es eso lo que lo mantiene con vida, nunca nadie lo defraudaría, porque simplemente, no esperaría nada de nadie. aunque, eso no es del todo cierto. empezó a mirar a sus amigos cuando notó la mirada "rara" de Seiya sobre. su ototo? Que diablos significa esa cara? No le importa, no va a permitir que lo siga mirando así. Entonces decide poner su cara "Te voy a romper E#@6$% a menos que dejes a mi hermanito en paz" (marca registrada, por supuesto, de buena fuente me contaron que Touya adquirió algunos derechos ^^U), y no la cesó hasta que Seiya captó el mensaje. unos que. 30 minutos después?  
  
Shun estaba tan cansado. los anteriores días habían sido todo un infierno para él. Sin poder dormir, lloraba, sentía el pecho oprimido. y de repente tanta paz, sin la necesidad de estar muerto, hicieron que finalmente se sentara apoyándose en uno de los muros de la entrada hasta quedarse dormido. Es mejor no pensar, así, no hay más preocupaciones, más dolor. si. permanecer así.  
  
Shiryu apenas contemplaba el firmamento, pensando en que ningún mortal había llegado tan lejos ni se encontraba dónde él estaba. Siempre pensó que el olimpo era la típica leyenda que su maestro le contaba, pero era tan cierta. sería maravilloso si Sunrey estuviera conmigo. -pensaba- ya me la imagino haciendo una corona de flores o cualquier otra cosa ^^. Fue entonces cuando notó cómo el caballero del cisne se acercaba peligrosamente al final de dónde se suponía no podían cruzar. Él confía en su amigo, pero más vale prevenir que curar. Así que cerciorándose de que es escuchado, se acerca a Hyoga, no sea que lo asuste y el muchacho salte al otro lado.  
  
En qué piensas Ah. Shiryu. No te escuché. Que pasa? - Pero qué mentiroso. No me cambien el tema. En qué piensas. Estoy muy preocupado Shiryu. Y si no salimos de ésta? Ah. eso. No te preocupes. Sahori es muy buena negociando. esto debe ser un malentendido. Ya verás que. Y si no es así? No quiero terminar mis días como un ratón acorralado. Shiryu, se trata de dioses!!! No quiero. - apreta los puños - no quiero terminar así. no. Hyoga - Shiryu estaba realmente asombrado - nunca me imaginé que pensaras así. es tan diferente a lo que sueles ser? Lo sé Shiryu. No me he sentido yo últimamente. Es como si toda la humanidad que había congelado se hubiese despertado. y. rayos. No se que hacer. Era todo más fácil, cuando observabas todo al otro lado del cristal. Te afectó mucho lo de la casa de libra, ne? Bromeas? Marcó mi existencia por completo. No sé que pensar, ni lo que me está pasando. Desde ese día, no hago más que llorar. Me he vuelto muy melancólico. creo que puedo hacerle competencia a Shun :P. Jajajaja. no. nuestro amiguito, te ganaría con creces. Pero, ya en serio. No es tan malo ser humano, Hyoga. Sólo, es cuestión de acostumbrarse. No esta mal sentir, ni mucho menos amar.  
  
Al escuchar esto, el santo del cisne no pudo evitar sonrojarse todito.  
  
Bingo. Pero Shiryu, que dices. ah. no se por qué te escucho. ahora, estoy el doble de confundido.U Si no te sientes preparado, lo acepto. sólo, no esperes demasiado Hyoga. cómo has dicho, podemos estar a puertas de una gran guerra, y sería muy triste morir aquí, sin decirle eso tan especial a la persona amada. Gracias Shiryu. lo pensaré. cielos, Sunrey debe ser muy feliz, al tenerte a tu lado, y más aun, sabiendo cuánto la quieres, ne? Si. muy feliz. - Shiryu no pudo evitar golpearse mentalmente. y él es el de los consejos!!! Acababa de decirle a su amigo que confesara sus sentimientos, cuándo ni él mismo se decidía a hacerlo. aun.  
  
AAHhhhh. que talll. Soy Suzaku con alma de kien? Por fa, necesito Review. cómo voy? Soy primípara, por tanto, sean buenos conmigo quieren?  
  
Sayonara.  
  
PD: Ototo es hermano menor en japonés. aunque creo que todo el mundo ya se lo había pillado, verdad? 


	3. Capítulo 3: Y empiezan los problemas

HELLOOO PEOPLEEEE Tiempo sin vernos, ne? Pero ustedes saben, las ocupaciones y todo :P. En fin. Agradezco a todas las personas que hayan gastado un poquito de su tiempo para leer mi historia. Se que no es tu "uy que pasada" pero vamos trabajando en ello, ne? NO, SAINT SEIYA NO ES MIO, ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la cultura greco- romana :P.  
  
Disfruten ^^  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Sus párpados estaban pesados. Sabía que estaba dormido, pero de alguna forma, se encontraba despierto. Podía sentir a Seiya, siempre con su aire despreocupado, recostado a unos metros de él. Demasiado quieto para su propio bien - pensó. Casi puedo jurar que está al borde de un ataque de nervios - Sonrió ante la idea. Seiya era muy hiperactivo, demasiado "animoso", y a lo mejor, esa era la razón por la que se había convertido en el líder indiscutible de los santos más leales a Athena. Nunca aceptaría una derrota, nunca se entristecía, siempre con su eterna sonrisa, animando a todos a continuar. Sin embargo, esto era demasiado grande para él. Estaban en el olimpo!!! Una cosa era enfrentar a un dios, y esperar como siempre, que se haga el milagro. Pero, que hacer ante un ejército de ellos? Frunció el seño. Y su nisan. tan apacible, tan confiado y al mismo tiempo tan apático. Nunca quiso hacer lazos con nadie. no demasiados estrechos. Era muy doloroso, le había comentado alguna vez. Le bastaba y sobraba con su pequeño hermano. "Es más fácil cuidar a uno, que a 4 mocosos, no lo crees?" - Había dicho una vez, en una de las pocas reuniones que en verdad estuvo feliz. Claro, Seiya puso el grito en el cielo, gritando que le repitiera en la cara lo que acababa de decir. Y por supuesto Shiryu en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tratando de detener a la impetuosa personalidad del caballero de Pegaso. y por supuesto Hyoga. si. qué podía saber de él? era el caballero de las nieves, su madre murió por salvarlo de un naufragio, le encantan las rubias (jejeje. me desquité, al fin XD) y que al igual que su hermano, no le gusta crear lazos que lo unieran con alguien. Excepto con él o por lo menos, era lo que Shun quería creer. Su semblante ha cambiado desde aquella batalla en el santuario, y Shun podía jurar que de todos los caballeros, él era el que más lo conocía. Curioso. Y lo más curioso. es que tanta había sido su proximidad que se había. enamorado. NO. eso nunca. No podía permitírselo. Que los dioses lo castiguen por tal herejía. Hyoga estaba en lo correcto. Hubiese sido mejor si no le hubiera abierto su corazón. Shun era una persona muy débil en todos los sentidos, y al sentirse tan especial. no pudo evitar enamorarse. Eso no se lo merecía Hyoga. Él buscaba a un amigo, alguien en quién confiar, contar todas sus penas y vicisitudes. Claro, para eso estaba Shiryu, pero Shun sabía perfectamente que habían cosas que sólo se las confesaba a él, porque tenía el título de "mejor amigo". Maldición. Y hablando del rey de roma. dónde se encontraba aquél ser, dueño de sus desvelos y lágrimas? No podía sentirlo, ni a su cosmo lo cuál lo dejó aterrado. Sabía que no podían moverse fuera de ese perímetro. y si el rubio hubiese desaparecido? Entonces recapacitó. No. Tampoco siento el cosmo de Shiryu. Debe encontrarse con él. Shiryu jamás le dejaría hacer locuras. Ante este pensamiento, Shun se entregó de nuevo a los sueños. Su cuerpo, adormecido, reclamaba el descanso que por semanas se le había negado. Su mente se nublaba, a lo mejor por el aroma de las flores que lo rodeaban. In embargo, tuvo la horrible sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Lo sabía. Intentó moverse sin éxito alguno. Los párpados estaban aún pesados, su cuerpo no se movía. qué diablos le estaba pasando? Intentó tranquilizarse. Intentó llamar a su hermano por ayuda, pero sólo pudo arquear un poco sus labios, y dejar escapar un sonido lastimero, casi un murmullo, imperceptible a todos sus amigos. Empezó a desesperarse. Lágrimas resbalaban por su suave piel, cayendo gracilmente sobre la tierra, pero al parecer, nadie las notaba. Su mundo empezó a estremecerse, y a hundirlo en una oscuridad que lo invitaba al descanso. Todo estará bien empezó a murmullar una voz en su cabeza. Yo quitaré la armadura de tu alma. confía en mi, y déjate llevar. es la única y última oportunidad que te ofrezco, Andrómeda.  
  
Shun estaba ahora consternado. Quién le hablaba a sus pensamientos? Y por qué, tan de repente, sentía una paz, tan desconocida para él. Finalmente, y luego de una lucha insaciable por mantenerse despierto, cedió ante la oscuridad, dejándose envolver y sintiendo a su alrededor, un suave aleteo, semejante a mariposas.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Finito. y que tal? En el momento que lo estén leyendo, probablemente estaré escribiendo el cuarto capítulo. la cosa se complica ne? Review. please. son de mucha utilidad.  
  
Ja ne!!! 


End file.
